blnfandomcom-20200214-history
Alton Sutcliff
This article is about the character. For other uses, see Grell Sutcliff (disambiguation). This version of Grell Sutcliff, referred to in character as Alton, is based upon the false character of Grell Sutcliff at the beginning of the Black Butler series. While he appears similar to the aforementioned character, Alton originates from an Alternate Universe where his butler persona is his actual personality and lifestyle. Alton is the current owner of the Wayne Mansion and is married to Judith. Abilities Frail and lacking anything that would constitute as abnormal human ability, Alton is the epitome of a normal human in BLN. His fighting ability is poor unless he uses something to aid or boost his physical abilities, though he carries a dagger around with him for personal safety should he ever be in immediate danger. Alton cannot take too much damage without falling unconscious, and can easily die in certain circumstances. Because of Alton's frailty, he often carries the Dog Talisman on his person, which grants the holder immortality as long as they possess it. Alton is well versed in keeping the mansion clean and can cook a variety of dishes for the residents. He has an penchant for dance and also can play the piano. Personality Timid and meek, Alton appears to be the complete opposite of the redheaded Grell Sutcliff in personality alone. He is courteous and often worries about the state of the residents as well as the state of the mansion he oversees. While not the most dexterous, Alton manages to perform his duties which satisfy his need to remain active. Alton often gets inclinations to clean or tidy up the estate in his idle time when he is not socializing with anyone. Alton does his best to not judge on first appearances and will greet newcomers to the Wayne Estate with grace and curiosity. Because of his past in his home universe, Alton still finds the concept of friends to be a relatively exceptional experience. He is willing to lend an ear to those who need someone to talk to, and will actively try to help anyone saddened, lost, or confused in the estate. A gentleman to the core, Alton very rarely indulges in acts of vulgarity or physical strife. When he does, it usually is to come to the aid of another individual. Due to his past, Alton has a tendency to mentally surpress any traumatic events he has lived through. Since his time at the Wayne Mansion, Alton cannot think about his time beforehand at his home universe. During Alton's Cursed Arc, this surpression manifested into a psychotic mindset that urged Alton to act upon his buried feelings of hatred, guilt, and helplessness. History Alton arrived to the Wayne Estate through a dimensional rift in reality. Unlike the original Grell Sutcliff, who at the time called the Wayne Mansion his home, this version of Grell acted as a butler in his home universe, and in exchange for a promise in never returning to his home universe he offered what services he could to the residents and then-owner Surprise. Alton experienced a wide variety of misfortunes, often brushing close with death or physical harm. Grell and Medusa Gorgon in particular took a shine to tormenting him, and other residents of the estate such as Sophia Scroll would unintentionally traumatize him with scenes of grisly malignment or death. Despite this, Alton managed to make fast friends with other residents of the estate, such as Crona Makenshi and Sawrik Vongola. Because of Alton's polite, if not timid countenance, he managed to make few enemies, and even caught the eye of Judith thanks to his gentlemanly conduct. Alton became a subject of ire for Grell, nearly dying twice in Grell's interference, and the subject of torture at the hands of the Phantomhive Estate residents, most notably of Anna Sanctimonia and Hazama. This event managed to shatter Alton's mental faculties, to the point where he would indulge in grisly murders in Town to overcome his own inadequacies of being able to feel safe himself. This was ultimately revealed to be a demon's curse which prompted Alton to work upon his darkest fantasies. This murder spree was stripped of him in a deal with Nya. While the murders did not happen in this newly manufactured timeline, Alton's soul is still stained with the acts, which leads him to believe that if he dies he will most certainly be sent to Hell. Additionally, the demon's curse remained. A separation between Alton's good and submissive half, and his cursed dominant and 'evil' half occured with the Tiger Talisman. When he was captured and placed together, Alton's personality pulled through, and the curse broken on him. Alton married Judith, while changing his name (from the longrunning 'Alt' or Butler!Grell as he was known). This event went relatively uninterrupted, a shocker given the estate's usual chaotic schedule and enemies. He continued to operate as the butler of the estate until Daring Dakota Do left the estate in his care to watch over while she had adventures in time. This was not reversed on her return, given Alton had managed to run the building with its base essence without going completely mad. While this is true, Alton has had a few close calls to having mental breakdowns, all due to the same mentality that he cannot protect his home from those who wish it harm, in addition to the thought that nobody living there gives one whit of the other. Both of these panic attacks passed, but still the worry plauges him occasionally. Category:Character